Fly Away With Me
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Todd tries one last time to convince Carly to run away with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Todd had been on his way to the deserted air strip and private jet that was going to carry him to freedom when he had turned around. He had asked her to come with him. He had asked her to give up her life, her work, her friends everything she held dear for him. He had told her he loved her and he had meant every word. With their last kiss seared on his mind and lips, he kept replaying the scenes in his office. Trying to decide just where he had lost her. Todd knew, even if Carly hadn't said it, that she loved him and had been damned tempted to leave with him. As he drove to his destination in the car he had "borrowed" from Starr, he HAD paid for it, it hit him just why she had turned him down. Josselyn! He hadn't taken Josselyn into account. All of the times he had left when Starr was a child had programmed him to think you left your kids for their own good. Then you made it up to them when you returned. It had worked for he and Starr. But Carly was a mother.

Todd pulled up to the large house on Harbor View Drive. He waited for a half hour parked across the street from the long driveway and watched. He hadn't seen any signs of police activity or security outside of the gate. He walked up the long driveway and bypassing the front porch where he had picked her up on New Year's Eve, turned towards the back of the house. Toward the kitchen doors. While they were on the plane to Llanview to stop Blair's nightmare nuptials, Todd had overheard her on the phone with her nanny. Apparently, little Joss had turned the lock as they were leaving and they had been locked out. Todd looked to his left at the huge dormant potted plant and lifting it saw that the spare key hadn't been moved since that incident. He quickly unlocked the kitchen door and slipped inside her perfect kitchen reaching for the silent alarm that had been triggered. Remembering the pathogen scare, and Carly's words to Michael, to play her birthday, he quickly entered those digits into the system, effectively disarming it.

As he walked through the dark house, Todd realized he had never been any farther inside her home than the foyer. He wandered silently until he found the stairs and climbing them he noticed how many bedrooms there were on the second floor. But he knew immediately which was the master, only one had double doors and occupied the entire side wing. As he walked to her, something caught his eye, on the door perpendicular to the master was a pink name plate with "Josselyn" embossed in purple letters. Todd remembered a similar plaque on Starr's room in his old Penthouse. A pain stabbed him and stopped him in his tracks, would he ever see Starr again? Had Hope ever have a pink name plate? Had Danielle?

Remorse making his steps heavy in Nikolas Cassadine's too tight loafers, he entered Carly's large bedroom. At the sight of her, sprawled in the middle of her king size bed, all thoughts of his past vanished. As he gazed at her, just as he had after their lovemaking on New Year's Eve, all he saw was his future. Tonight was different the light through her windows was different, brighter, softer...something it illuminated her skin in a way he'd never seen. Carly had been naked within minutes of him getting her into his bed and she'd stayed that way until she rose from it on New Year's Day. She had been completely comfortable with his eyes on her. Her hair had tangled and covered both of them spreading across his chest. Tonight, Carly wore an ice blue nightgown that hugged her curves but kept her skin most enticingly hidden from him. All of that thick golden hair was gone now. The short chic haircut emphasized her long neck, strong jaw and high cheekbones. Todd had loved having his hands in all of that silky golden hair but he liked this new cut more.

He broke out of the trance he had been in for many minutes. Todd realized he had momentarily reverted to the creepy ways he'd established during his marriage to Tea, when he had spent countless hours watching her sleep. He had to wake her but he had to keep her quiet too. Todd knew he was going to frighten her but he didnt want the little girl next door awakened by her mother's startled screams. As he started for her, Carly shifted toward him as though her body sensed his presence.

Carly had been irritable and short tempered since her meeting with Todd. The whisper of a kiss Todd had given her right before he had walked out of her life forever still lingered on her lips. His words describing the life they could have together had bewitched her. She had allowed herself to daydream of what life with him would be like, before reality reared it's ugly head. Carly had taken her children and gone on the run before. For Sonny and for Jason. Every time a new enemy or perceived threat to their families arose, off to the island she and Michael and later Morgan would go. And look how that had turned out. Michael had been the most affected and was still suffering, healing the scars his childhood had inflicted. She, Jason and Jax had been able to mostly shelter Morgan. And her baby, Joss, would never know that life. Carly knew that Todd could trump all of her previous loves if she allowed herself to fully fall. She admitted to herself that she had fallen in love, she had realized that New Year's Eve, but if she told him, there would be no coming back from this man. She would drown in him.

After she left the hotel, she'd gone through the motions, having a light supper with Mercedes and Joss. Watching Joss shower, like her father Joss loved showers, a new quirk Carly was indulging. Then she tucked her in before she herself had taken a bath, had two glasses of Syrah and gone to bed early. Falling into a fitful dreamfilled sleep. Aching with the knowledge she would never see Todd again.

Carly awakened with a jerk, a man's hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the ones she had just been dreaming of. Todd put his mouth next to her ear and whispered,

"Don't scream, it's me, Sweetheart."

Slowly, gauging her reaction, Todd slowly removed his hand from her mouth and gently grabbed her waist. He pulled her to a seated position on her huge bed. In the process, the strap of her silk nightgown fell to her elbow exposing her right breast to not only the chilly night air but to his hungry eyes. Before Carly could reach for it, Todd who hadn't had his hands on her body in too many weeks, allowed a thumb to graze the tight peak as he reached for the strap of the silky negligee and pulled it up her shoulder effectively covering her.

"What are you doing here?" Carly hissed at him while making a concerted effort at keeping her voice low due to the proximity of Josselyn's bedroom.

Her eyes devoured him. Her hands had automatically gone to his arms for balance as he lifted her. Only Todd, while on the run would be wearing the lushest of cashmere and hand tailored wool slacks. Where had he been? SHE knew for a fact he hadn't been to his room and there were no clothes this nice left untouched after her drunken night with AJ. Had he been wearing them in his office? She honestly could only remember his eyes and his lips and his hands.

"I needed to see you one last time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Naughty) Rated M

"How did you get in here?" Carly asked,

"Oh, I really have to move that spare key." She answered herself.

Todd just nodded. As she was speaking, he had become distracted with the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulders that with her new haircut he now had easy access to. His fingers skimmed those sensitive nerves until Carly batted his hand away,

"Stop that!" Just his fingers on her jugular aroused her.

"Why are you here, you can't stay!"

"I'm here for you, you're coming with me." As she started to shake her head he continued,

"I know why you said no." Todd may have given in and taken his fingers from her neck but now his thumbs were tracing her collarbones.

"You have a toddler. We will take Joss."

Carly shook her head as she arched her chest into his wandering hands which had found their way to the outsides of her silk covered breasts. His thumbs ignored the hard peaks instead they tickled and teased the cleavage peeking out above the nightgown. Todd's fingers were caressing the sensitive underside of each arm. He continued their conversation nonchalantly as though they were in the middle of Lila Quartermaine's Tea Room.

"We will take her with us. Michael is a grown man and according to Starr livid with you and Sonny over ELQ's demise. Morgan is eighteen, he's away at school and will be going to college after he graduates."

Todd knew her body was responding but he wanted her to focus on his words so he withdrew his hands from her body and leaned back putting more distance between them.

"Look, she's yours. I will love her as much as I love my own children. I will protect her. You don't know this but I have a special bond with Victor's little boy, if I can love and accept a child of his as mine, I can love any child."

Carly felt the truth in his words. She knew deep down that he would take care of them. But she and Jax had developed a great co parenting relationship. It was healthy and after the custody fights with AJ and Sonny she was damn proud of the relationship they had established for Joss. She could never keep Jax from Josselyn not for any man, even this one. Todd had read her mind,

"Between me, Jasper and Jerry Jacks, you should not worry about Jax not seeing Joss. We have the resources, legal and illegal, to facilitate custody exchanges."

He continued as he saw her softening,

"We can go anywhere in the world you want. You like the beach? Yes? Tea raised Danielle in Tahiti. We could go there."

Todd had snuck into her home in the middle of the night while on the run to try and persuade her to run away with him again. He had aroused her body with just a few touches and grabbed her soul with just a few words. Soon he would be gone forever. But before he left she would feel his lips, his hands, his skin on her one last time. As he had made no further moves, Carly reached down to her hips where the nightgown had ridden up and pulled it free lifting it over her head slowly. She knew his eyes were all over her, she wanted him to remember her, to remember her body, remember them together.

Todd watched her divest herself of her nightgown and all of his thoughts and plans rushed from his mind. All that remained were the memories of where she liked to be touched, kissed, and licked. Carly sat before him completely naked, knowing she had rendered him speechless and awaiting him.

The sheet had fallen to her hips so Todd leaned forward and let one hand fall to her lap. A move that shocked and aroused Carly to the very core. He slowly ran his hand from the vee between her legs and up her torso. Bending forward his mouth followed in his hand's shadow. As his hand skimmed her from mound, to belly, navel and ribs, his lips and teeth nipped and sucked. His hand avoided her breasts altogether choosing instead to tease the underside of each before trailing between them and over her chest to his ultimate goal, her neck. Carly's hands were in his hair. She couldn't stop herself. Todd clearly hadn't shaved in awhile and the rough stubble against her skin was arousing her just as much as his lips and tongue. Todd's thumb traced her jaw and lips as his mouth made its way up her body. When he reached her mouth, her breathing was heavy and her body was arching towards his. She was tearing at the sweater he still wore. Todd ignored her attempts at pulling his clothes off but abandoned his plans for her neck and ears and gave in to her mouth. Their kiss went on and on.

Their lips, teeth and tongues mated for long minutes neither wanted to end it, their first kiss since New Year's Eve. Todd noticed Carly's sweet moans starting deep in her throat. Their kiss muffled them but from their one night together, he knew she was not a quiet lover. The little girl asleep next door crossed his mind. Todd finally broke away and leaning away from her to gather his thoughts reminded her where they were,

"Won't Joss hear us?"

Carly hadn't had sex in that room since her marriage to Jax had ended. She and Johnny had never made it to her bed, which she was infinitely grateful for right now. Carly had replaced the bed she had shared with Jax and even went so far as placing the new one in an entirely different place. Refurbishing the room entirely. She had also moved Joss into the guest room right next door abandoning the nursery at the end of the hall. So Todd was right, Joss might hear.

"I'll be quiet."

"Really?" Todd breathed into her ear. As he nibbled on it a low moan escaped her lips underlining their problem.

"Yes, and thankfully she's a heavy sleeper."

Carly had her hands under his sweater feeling the heat of his skin and the muscles underneath and something else. He was noticeably thinner. His ribs and shoulder blades were more prominent. A pang struck her even in the midst of her lust, he hadn't been eating enough. Realization that she wanted to take care of him hit her like a lightning strike. Carly wanted to be the person that made sure he ate enough and slept enough. She wanted to be the person that always stood by him. But that was impossible now. Now, all they had was this night together.

As the cashmere sweater hit the floor, curiosity got the best of Carly,

"Where have you been? These aren't the clothes they assign you at Ferncliff."

"Windymart or Windmart, they have closets full of clothes." Todd answered.

"You mean Windemere? These are Nikolas Cassadine's clothes?" Carly was not surprised given the quality but that Todd found his way to Windemere was surprising.

Todd had allowed her to take charge. Carly sat before him on her knees as she undressed him. Carly kissed and caressed his body as it became visible to her. When she started on the pants, she realized he wasn't wearing underpants. Carly raised an eyebrow and looked up at him questioningly as she reached inside.

"You don't expect me to wear some guy's underwear from the creepy castle in the harbor do you?"

Carly just grinned up at him as she starting slowly stroking his erection.

"You lost the opportunity to say you wore a prince's undies," Carly explained as his breath quickened with her hand.

Reaching down, Todd removed her naughty hand and interlaced their fingers while pushing her backwards onto the rumbled sheets. His half clothed body covered her bare one completely and for the first time in weeks they were skin to skin. The sensation caused a shudder to run through Carly's body as she used her free hand to pull him in for another kiss. Realizing he had neglected her sensitive breasts, Todd tore his mouth from hers and with his free hand rubbed one tight peak while licking its mate. At that Carly pulled her hand free of his and pushed both hands into his disheveled hair, guiding him to her sensitive breasts.

For minutes Carly allowed him to do as he pleased but when she felt her orgasm approach she reached between their bodies and while shifting her pelvis into his she guided him into her. Wrapping her legs around him she used her feet to push Nikolas Cassadine's trousers further down until they cleared his ass and thighs. Todd let her situate them then he adjusted their position and knew he'd found the right spot when she moaned loud enough for the Quartermaine's down the hill to hear her. He framed her face and caught her moans in a long slow sweet kiss. Their lower bodies mercilessly drove the other harder and faster than before.

The whole evening had been too much for Carly. She came with a long deep moan as her body shuddered and arched off the mattress. Todd lay still allowing her a moment then after hooking her legs through his forearms he starting thrusting harder and promptly followed her.

Loosening her legs, Todd pulled away from her, fearful of his weight on her. Carly wouldn't have it. She pulled his head to her chest, eager to keep his weight on her. It soothed her, his heat branded her. This is what she would remember of him on all of the lonely cold nights to come. Todd felt her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. It was like a balm to his soul. Her steady even heartbeat. He knew he could sleep more if he could listened to it every night. It hit him like a sledge hammer then. This had been goodbye. She had been making memories for them.

"I AM coming back for you." Todd whispered to her.

They stared into each others tear filled eyes. She felt the truth in those words, she knew he believed wholeheartedly he would come back for her. Carly, now completely unable to speak, simply nodded.

"Diane will have to figure something out." Todd said as he sat up and removed what remained of his clothes.

Now as naked as she, he lay down in the very spot she had been in when he'd arrived earlier and pulled her to him.

"You know I love you and I know you love me." Todd continued, "I AM going to marry you."

Carly didn't have to look into his eyes to know that he meant every word. She knew he would somehow get out of those charges. That he would return and want to marry. And laying there right then, she realized she wanted that too.

"Alright, if you get out of those charges and come back," Carly tried keeping it casual, "We'll take it from there."

"Say it!"

"What?"

"Now, before I leave."

"I love this weasel." Carly whispered as she kissed his neck.


End file.
